


I Don't Wanna Be Alone On New Year's Eve

by notapeepee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, flustered keith, klance is cannon king, langst? i guess kinda, this is my first fic so im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapeepee/pseuds/notapeepee
Summary: "So… um, you've never had a New Years kiss?"Lance is not fine! Abort. Lance is freaking out!"Nope," is all he can manage to say without squealing."Interesting. Neither have I."Neither of them can look at each other. But somehow Keith manages to stay somewhat composed enough to say exactly what Lance was hoping he wouldn't say. Or maybe he was hoping that he would say it."Well, judging by the clock it's almost midnight. So it's not too late to get your first ever New Years kiss."This is fine. Lance can handle this.





	I Don't Wanna Be Alone On New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I've ever written and I am well-known for hating writing so uhhh sorry if this sucks major ass  
> I just had to get this done in time for New Years so please don't hate me I tried  
> Title is from the song New Year's Eve by Pale Waves

Lance often found himself walking the castle late at night. The more the war progressed, the more nightmares and restless sleep he got. Waking up in a cold sweat was second nature to him at this point. Sometimes he'd train or maybe make a snack in the kitchen, but more often than not, he just looked at the stars, wishing he could go home. Tonight was one of those nights.   
  
Pidge and Hunk, the saints that they are, had set up a calendar that tracked the days on Earth so they would know how long they'd been gone, and today just happened to be New Years Eve.   
  
Lance loved the holiday season. With a family as big as his, every holiday was a special event. Now that he was in space, holidays were, well, heartbreaking. He missed his family. He missed the food, the presents, the entire experience. He used to look forward to spending the holidays with the people he loves, but now he barely has enough time to think about how much he misses them. And, _God_ , he misses them.   
  
The doors whoosh open and Lance waddles into the control room with a yawn, and welcomes the familiar glow of the stars in front of him. He stretches his arms over his head and sighs when his back pops, but something stops him in his tracks. A surprised face stares back at him through a bundle of blankets. Lance almost didn't recognize him. He looks like a nesting doll the way the blankets cover everything except his face. He looks cozy, cute, even. _Cute?!_ No. Nope. Never mind. Not cute. Definitely not cute.   
  
"Uh... hey, Keith. Sorry, I was just... uh...." Why is he so flustered?! This is Keith! He looks like a dork! Make fun of him! "You look... comfortable." _Comfortable? That's what you went with? Smooth, Lance, smooth._   
  
Keith giggled and Lance hoped the lights were dim enough to hide his blush.   
  
"Yeah. I am. I'll get out of your hair if you wanna stay here for a bit." Keith was getting ready to stand up and leave but something made Lance stop him.   
  
"No! No, it's fine, please stay in my hair." _What?!_ "Um, I mean. Wow. I am tired." _Excuses._ "What I mean is, you look comfortable and I could use some company, if you'll have me?" Way to go Lance. That was well executed.   
  
Keith hummed in approval. "Yeah, I could use some too."   
  
Lance hesitated before making his way over to where Keith was bundled and promptly plopped down next to him. They had a view of the whole galaxy in front of them. It was a sight Lance would never grow tired of. He's loved the stars ever since he was a kid.   
  
He remembers when he got his first telescope. He was so excited, he couldn't wait for the sun to set and the stars to come out. And the first time he saw the moon through it? He fell in love. Of course, now he's not sure if he'll ever see the moon again. Or the constellations from Earth. Or his family. He may never get to hug his mom again, or tell her happy birthday, or merry Christmas, or happy New Year, or —   
  
"Are you okay?" Keith breaks Lance's train of thought and he's actually glad for once. It wouldn't have been long before he started tearing up. And he definitely doesn't want Keith to see him like that.   
  
"Um. Yeah. I.... well, no. Not exactly." Something about the way Keith's looking at him makes him want to spill every thought he's ever had. His eyes are soft and welcoming and he doesn't exactly look threatening with just his face sticking out of the blankets, so Lance tells him.   
  
"It's just that... well, it's New Year's Eve."   
  
"And...?"   
  
"And I miss my family."   
  
"Oh." There's a pause before Keith speaks again. "Tell me about them."   
  
"What? My family?" Keith nods.   
  
Why does Keith want to hear about them? Keith has never shown an interest in anything pertaining to Lance's life. _Is he trying to help me? I don't exactly want to talk about my family right now._ But he can't exactly say no to those round, purple, beautiful, mesmerizing, eyes, can he? _Wait. Beautiful?_ Okay. Yeah. He can admit. Keith's eyes are beautiful. And the way he's made himself a blanket burrito makes Lance want to hug him and never let go. So he doesn’t stop himself from sharing his thoughts.   
  
"We always had big celebrations around this time. Christmas and New Years. The whole family got together every year. We'd spend the whole day making food and then we'd launch fireworks at midnight… It was amazing. My favorite time of year." Keith watches him as he talks. Lance can't exactly make out what he's thinking, but the soft look never left his face.   
  
"My parents would kiss at midnight as the fireworks went off and I remember thinking every year that I wanted a love like theirs one day. I guess... I'm just feeling down because I might never see that again. And I might never have a love like theirs. I've still never had a New Years kiss, and now that I'm in stupid space fighting stupid aliens, I probably never will."   
  
He had to admit, talking about it definitely made him feel better. But the way Keith was staring at him made him feel nervous. Lance always liked being the center of attention but after sharing his feelings in a dark room in front of a billion stars, he felt kind of... vulnerable.   
  
"Your family sounds wonderful, Lance. You better introduce me when we get back to Earth." _When._ Something about the way Keith said it so matter-of-factly had Lance believing it to be true. For once, he felt hopeful.   
  
"Oh, believe me, Mullet. I will. They'll love you! My mom'll make you come over every night for dinner to the point where you might as well move in with us!"   
  
"I'm holding you to that." Keith's hair was starting to slip out of the blanket burrito, and Lance couldn't quite stop himself from leaning in and brushing it out of his face.   
  
"Thank you, Keith. I feel a lot better now." He whispered for no reason other than that the moment felt incredibly intimate and he thought it was appropriate. He brought his hand back to his lap as Keith ducked his head to quickly hide his oncoming blush.   
  
Lance leaned back and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Man! It's like an ice box in here! Why's it so frickin' cold?!"   
  
Keith laughed. A quiet, breathy laugh, but Lance caught it. He was about to say something else but stopped when Keith removed his head from the blankets. His hair was staticky and messy and it was all over his face. Lance surprised himself by how loud he ended up laughing, but Keith looked so ridiculous that he couldn't help himself.   
  
Keith started frantically puffing air at his face in an attempt to move his hair.  "Don't laugh at me! This is a serious problem!" Okay, now Keith was laughing too.   
  
"Oh my god, Kogane. How do you do it?"   
  
"Do what?" They were still laughing.   
  
"Mess up your hair so bad that it's laughable but somehow still look cute? It's honestly not fair."   
  
Maybe Lance shouldn't have said that. Keith stopped laughing immediately and was staring at him with an expression he couldn't quite figure out. "You think I'm cute?"   
  
"I didn't say that."   
  
"You... you just said that. I heard it."   
  
"Nope. Don't remember. Didn't happen."   
  
"You're insufferable." A pause. "Come here."   
  
"Uh. Me?"   
  
Keith raised his eyebrows. "Yes you! Who else is in here?" He unwrapped himself from the blankets and held up one end. "You said you were cold and it would be rude of me not to share. Get in here."   
  
Lance paused before scooting closer, only to be enveloped in the warmth of the blankets and — was that Keith's arm? Yup. That was Keith's arm. He didn't have much time to think about the mini hug he just received before Keith removed his arm and placed it back in his lap.   
  
Okay, so here they were. Bundled up in the blankets together. Stargazing. Totally not romantic at all. Just two friends hanging out. Two friends that are an inch away from each other, practically cuddling, and definitely not trying to hide their blushing faces. It's fine. Lance is fine.   
  
"So… um, you've never had a New Years kiss?"   
  
Lance is _not_ fine! Abort. Lance is freaking out!   
  
"Nope," is all he can manage to say without squealing.   
  
"Interesting. Neither have I."   
  
Neither of them can look at each other. But somehow Keith manages to stay somewhat composed enough to say exactly what Lance was hoping he wouldn't say. Or maybe he was hoping that he _would_ say it.   
  
"Well, judging by the clock it's almost midnight. So it's not too late to get your first ever New Years kiss."   
  
This is fine. Lance can handle this.   
  
"Haha, yeah, what do you want me to do? Go wake up Allura just so she can reject me?" He knows what Keith is insinuating but he's not going to be the one to say it.

“I didn’t exactly mean Allura”

“I know.” Lance is freaking out, but by the look of things, Keith is too.  
  
"Well, you just seemed so upset about the holiday, and I was thinking, um..." Lance glances at the clock. Thirty seconds until midnight. "I wanted to make you feel better but obviously I can't take us back to Earth, but then you mentioned never having a New Years kiss.." Keith is rambling. He's nervous. "And I thought, 'Hey! I can help him with that' but now I'm realizing how ridiculous that is and you'll probably just say no because why would you wanna kiss me..."   
  
Lance is barely listening to Keith’s rambling by the time the clock is ten seconds to midnight. Is he seriously going to do this? _Nine_ . It's no doubt that Keith wants to kiss him. _Eight_ . And Lance definitely wants to kiss Keith. _Seven_ . So why can't he just say yes? _Six_ . He shouldn't be nervous, it's just a kiss. _Five_ . It doesn't mean anything. _Four_ . Or does it? _Three_ . Wait. Keith's stopped talking. _Two_ . He's staring. Oh my god he's staring.   
  
_One_ .   
  
Lance barely has enough time to register Keith leaning forward before his lips are being crashed into. The kiss is uncoordinated and firm, but Lance can feel the softness of Keith's lips as he pulls away and whispers a soft "Happy New Year, Lance." The warm air of words brush against his lips and Lance already misses it. It wasn't the best kiss by any means, but it was special nonetheless.   
  
Lance is breathless, and he’s staring wide-eyed at the boy in front of him.

"Thank you, Keith." He is way past gone but he can't seem to care right now. Not with the way Keith's face is burning red and he's struggling to find the right words to say.   
  
"I... uh... yeah, no problem. Anytime." Keith's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. Who knew his face could get that red?   
  
"Oh, anytime, huh?" Lance says with a smirk. He's flustered beyond belief but he's not gonna miss an opportunity to flirt with the cutest boy in the universe.   
  
Keith seems to catch on and gathers himself before saying, "Yup. Anytime."   
  
"Hmm, how about right now?"   
  
"Wait? But we just did?"   
  
Lance chuckles and puts a hand over Keith's. "Yeah, but that kiss kinda sucked and I'd like to try again. Whaddya say?"   
  
Keith intertwines their fingers and smiles. "I guess we can give it another shot."   
  
They both lean in, the stars in front of them forgotten. Lance places his hand gently on the Keith's jaw, and Keith leans into the touch. They stare at each other for a few seconds before anything happens, and then Keith let's out a soft gasp as Lance's lips brush his. The kiss is much more gentle this time. Softer, more meaningful, and honestly, the best thing Lance has ever experienced.   
  
They stay like that for a while, Lance's homesickness long gone. With the warmth of another person, a billion stars surrounding them, and the soft purple lighting that makes Keith's features glow, Lance thinks, maybe this New Year isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't terrible! Happy New Year!! Klance is cannon king
> 
> Twitter: @notapeepee  
> Tumblr: @sunroad


End file.
